Absolute Mess
by Shirahime Shou95
Summary: She was a woman who ran away from her past, fearing that what she had done was a mistake. He was a man who couldn't forget about his past, fearing that he might once again be broken if he did. When fate allowed the two met, they couldn't stand with each other. Or at least, they had thought so.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: know I have a lot of stories hanging out there... but I really can't help myself when random idea suddenly decided to pop in.. Anywho! I don't intend to abandon my old stories... I would make sure I'd get back to them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And I'm pretty sure everybody knows about that.

Chapter 1. Miserable Life, Here I Come

...

"No fucking way," a raven haired woman muttered under her breath as soon as her helicopter landed, "it really is a damn village."

Trees, fields, more trees, more fields... and... cows...?

She took a long sigh, "you may go now," she told the man who drove the helicopter. The man excused himself.

Kagome Higurashi; a twenty-one year old girl who had never worked a single day in her life. Lived in luxury, and always got whatever she wanted. But starting from today, her perfect life will turn into a nightmare.

'To think that all of this happened because of that guy...' She thought bitterly. Him, whose name still sent shiver to her being even after those years.

Kagome shook her head. 'This is not the time to be thinking of that bastard.'

She looked arround, her father said that someone will pick her up here. 'Where the hell are they?' She thought angrily as the heat and the sun began to hit her face.

"Kagome Higurashi?" As if on cue, a deep, husky voice called to her.

"Huh? What?" She turned arround and gasped.

The owner of the voice, was a man who appeared to be in his mid twenties. He had an atlethic built-and was at least 185cm tall, with broad shoulders and chest. His face sharp edged, chiselled almost to the bone, complimented with long jet black hair. And all those visible muscles on his arms... Kagome almost melted at the sight.

'Guess working in a farm almost 1x24 hour a day did wonders to his body.'

"The name's Inuyasha Takahashi," the man said gruffly, "My uncle asked me to be your mentor in the farm, so c'mon missy. Move your lazy ass and follow me."

"Excuse me?" Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. Did this sex god just told her to 'move her lazy ass'?

"You deaf or something woman?" It was now Inuyasha's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"No I could hear you perfectly fine," Kagome growled, "but how dare you talk with me in such disrespectful manner? Don't you know who I am?"

"Kagome Higurashi, the only daughter and heir to Higurashi Corp," Inuyasha answered in a bored tone, "so?"

"So?! You should respect me like a damn commoner you are!" Kagome yelled.

"Listen, woman. I don't give a flying fuck about bitches like you," he spatted, "people who think they can do anything they want with their parents' wealth... just thinking about it makes my stomach churn. So you better suck it up, cuz I ain't gonna treat you like a damn princess." He finished with a mocking tone.

"Why you..." Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Let's get going. It's getting dark and a flashy bitch like you would surely attract the bandits." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome clenched her fists. Great. So not only would she be working in a damn farm, but she would also have to deal with this arrogant bastard- on a daily basis.

"Are you gonna follow me or what?"

"Wait for me, you jackass!"

.

"Kagome! My my, you had grown a lot." A wrinkly, old woman said cheerfully "last time I saw you, you're still being carried by your nanny!"

The old woman was smiling widely at her, but Kagome couldn't help but to notice a tint of sadness on her face.

"Um... I'm sorry, but you are...? asked Kagome.

She chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't remember me. My name is Kaede, your grandmother's sister from your mother's side."

"Grandma Sayo's sister?" Kagome asked again.

"Correct, my child," replied Kaede with a warm smile, "you must be tired from the trip. Here, let me pour some tea for you and make something for you to eat."

"Keh!" Inuyasha sneered, "tired? She came here with a damn helicopter. I doubt she is feeling tired at all."

"Inuyasha! Have some manners!" Kaede scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Don't mind him, Kagome," Kaede said, "he is always hostile to new people."

Kagome nodded and gave Inuyasha an ugly look.

"What? Got something to say to me, woman?"

"Woman, woman, woman..." Kagome muttered in irritation, "I have a name you know! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

"Shut up! I will call you whatever I like!" replied Inuyasha angrily, "Oi, Kaede, I've brought this stupid little princess to your home. Can I go back now?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. You might go back." answered Kaede as she rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get headaches from watching the two youngsters bickering.

"What is wrong with that guy!" Kagome yelled in frustration once Inuyasha was out of the room.

"Be patient child, don't mind him. He is always like that to every girl he just met," Kaede tried to calm her, "and it couldn't be helped because you looked so much like her..." she said in a small, sad voice that Kagome coudn't here.

"But I-" Kagome's sentence was cut short when her stomach began to rumble.

"Uh..." She blushed.

Kaede smiled. "I will heat some porridge and miso soup for you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah.. Thanks Granny Kaede." answered Kagome. Truthfully, she wanted to eat sasshimi, steak or a hamburger right now. But of course, it was a mindless wishing.

"I hope you will grow accustomed to here soon, child." Kaede said as she walked to the small corner of the room, where the "kitchen" was.

Kagome nodded. 'I hope so too...' She thought as she watched the old woman heated the soup on an open fire stove.

.

Morning seemed to come way too fast for Kagome. She got up from the bed and stretched.

'What time is it now?' She yawned as she opened the window's curtain.

"Oi! Lazy woman!"

Kagome cringed. She knew whom that voice belonged to.

"Oi! Bitch! Wake up already!"

Kagome's eye twitched. Why must he insisted to call her that foul name?

She walked out of the house. "I'm up already, moron! Geez. You really don't have any manner, do you?"

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her way.

"Hey, don't look away when someone is talking with you!" She said in irritation.

"Shut up, woman. Look down at your self." replied Inuyasha gruffly, stil not looking at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked down at herself. She was wearing an underwear. So what?

'Wait a minute. ONLY an underwear?'

"You fucking pervert!"

"For your information, I'm not the one walking around naked!"

.

"Really, I don't know what's inside that big head of yours."

Kagome glared at her male companion. "Shut up. Just tell me how to do this."

"Use both of your hands to hold the mattock," instructed Inuyasha, "then hack the hell outta the ground."

"Like this?" Kagome did as he told her.

"Yup, now do it all over the field. And hack it harder. We need to soften the soil before watering it."

"WHAT? ALL OVER THE FIELD?"

"Yeah, I will help you so no complaining."

"Asshole."

"I heard that, bitch."

"Good!"

Few hours later...

"Now, off to plan the rice. All you have to do is stick the plant on the soil."

"Done."

"No, not like that idiot. It will get pulled out when the rain comes if you plant it like that," Inuyasha sighed, "you really are like a princess aren't you? You can't even plant rice!"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't know how to farm! Why don't you come give me an example!" Kagome said, annoyed.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her face. The heat from the sun was starting to become uncomfortable. She groaned. When will this end?

She stole a glance at Inuyasha, and her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw him no longer wearing his shirt.

His naked torso was glistening from sweat, the muscle on his hard-rock body clearly showing, and the abs...

Kagome licked her lips. Damn. Who would've thought someone who was working on a farm could be so hot?

As if noticing someone was watching him, Inuyasha smirked. "Done drolling over me?"

"Wh-what? I'm not drolling over you!" Kagome protested furiously, although the blush on her face betrayed her words.

"Yeah, yeah, sure princess." Inuyasha chuckled.

'Damn him. Damn him. Damn him!' Kagome cursed on her mind.

.

"Here you go, princess. Drink up before you passed out from dehydration."

Kagome tried her best to muster a glare at him, but found herself unable to.

Because Inuyasha Takahashi was stil shirtless.

The virgin in her squealed in glee when Inuyasha accidentally brushed her shoulder against her chest. 'I wonder how's he doing in bed...'

Surprised by her own thought, she almost fell down from the wooden bench before a strong pair of arms caught her.

"Hey, careful." scolded Inuyasha.

"Uh, yeah. thanks." She quickly said as she pulled herself away from him.

She could've swore Inuyasha must have heard the erratic beat of her heart.

'What is this... I'm getting aroused by a stranger I just met yesterday!'

Inuyasha seemed to sense the Kagome's sudden distress. He smirked. He might have an idea why she suddenly acted like that...

"Kagome," he whispered her name in her ear.

Kagome instantly looked up. Did he just called her by her name?

He took her hand and placed it on his hard chest, ignoring the gasp from her.

"Wanna touch there?" His smirk grew bigger, "or there?" he led her hand lower and lower.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What are you doing you pervert?!"

"Really, who's the pervert here, I wonder?" Inuyasha said in amusement, "you were the one who had been ogling me nonstop, Kagome."

"I'm not ogling you nonstop!"

"Is that so? Good then. 'cause I have no interest with a princess like you."

"Who said I was interested with you?!" protested Kagome. Though she felt a little bit hurt inside by his cold words.

"Good then. Better keep it that way. I'd hate to break a woman's heart," Inuyasha smirked once again, "let's get back. We're done for today."

Kagome gritted her teeth. No way. She couldn't be attracted with this arrogant man.

.

"How was your first day of work, child?"

Kagome drink her soup and put the bowl down. "Uhm. Not that bad... I think."

'If that Takahashi dare to tell Granny Kaede I was "ogling" him earlier, I swear...'

"Is that so? I'm happy for you." the old woman said with a gentle smile, "to be honest, I'm glad your father sent you here. This house had been really empty ever since my son left with his wife to another town."

"Where did they left, Granny?" asked Kagome.

"At first, they left to Tokyo," she sighed, "but they had moved again to America last year. My son got a job there."

"I see," Kagome nodded, "do you have a photograph of your family, Granny? I would like to see them."

Kaede smiled. "Of course, child. Let me take it out for you."

A few minutes later, she came with a photograph. "Here it is."

Kagome examined the photo carefully. The father seemed to be a calm-looking man, while the mother seemed a little talkative. Their daughter looked no more than seventeen in the photo.

"Your granddaughter looked like me a bit," pointed Kagome with a smile. Lastly, she looked at the young boy standing behind the girl. Her eyes widened.

"Isn't this Inuyasha?

"Yes, child," Kaede nodded, "Inuyasha was my granddaughter's lover. They separated when my son and his family moved to Tokyo, I believe."

Kagome could only stared in shock. This girl... who looked like her. Was that arrogant Inuyasha Takahashi's ex girlfriend?

...

* * *

-End Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A Kiss... or Maybe More

...

The very first thing that Inuyasha saw when he opened the curtain of his window was the raven-haired woman, sitting on a bench in front of Kaede's house. It was still dark outside, but he could see that she was still in her pajamas, swinging her feet freely in the air.

Inuyasha chuckled. ' _So the princess had learned not to sleep only in her underwear._ '

He wore his shirt and went out of his house, grinning when he found her still sitting in the same position.

"I'm so amazed. The princess is up already?" He asked her in a sarcastic tone.

The-raven haired woman raised an eyebrow at him. "So, is it princess now? I thought you prefer to call me with less flattering names."

Inuyasha tapped a finger to his chin, prentending to think hard, "hmm... nah. I think princess is good."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are a weird jerk."

"By the way, why are you up so early?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring her insult.

"I couldn't sleep," Kagome answered, "so I thought, might as well going out for fresh air."

"And why can't you sleep?" Inuyasha asked again out of curiousity.

"It's just... things, you know?" Kagome sighed. "I was just thinking about things... And it made me unable to sleep."

"Keh. Thinking about your darling boyfriend?" He replied gruffly.

Kagome glared at him. "What do you even know about me?"

"Do you think I don't know the real reason a princess like you is working in this kind of place?" Inuyasha smirked, "your father has told my uncle everything, you know."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You... just how much did my father told you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing special, only the fact that your father sent you to this island because he didn't want you to be thinking about that boyfriend of yours."

"That stupid father..." Kagome mumbled.

"Anyway, what did that guy did?" Inuyasha asked with interest.

"It's none of your business," Kagome huffed, "besides, why don't you take care of your own love life before interfering in other's?"

"Keh! My love life? Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome smirked. "What? Do you think I don't know the real reason an arrogant man like you is working for an old lady like Kaede?" She mimicked his sentence earlier.

"Just what are you implying, woman?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"You loved her granddaughter, and even if she had left you to somewhere far away, you're still in love with her. You probably can't forget about her. That's why you're here, reminiscing about your past with her. " Kagome said in a mocking tone. But then, seeing the surprised look on Inuyasha's face, she began to think if she had said too much.

"You bitch," he snarled, "at first I thought you're just an annoying spoiled brat. But now you're really get into my nerves."

"I'm- I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she apoligized, "I didn't mean to make you-"

"Make me offended?" He growled dangerously, "oh, don't worry. I'm not offended. As if some stupid words from a stupid, wimpy bitch like you could make me feel offended."

Kagome's lower lip began to tremble. She didn't know he would get this mad!

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Fuck it bitch, don't cry."

"You're... angry with me aren't you? Even though I said I'm sorry..." Kagome bit her lips, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Shit, woman. Stop crying," Inuyasha said awkwardly. Oh god. How he hated seeing a woman cry. Especially when he was the source of it.

"I'm not crying." Kagome protested weakly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Look. I know I was wrong too... Just don't... bring up that topic again okay?"

Kagome forced a smile. "Deal."

 _'Maybe... just maybe. He isn't as bad as I thought.'_

.

"You're doing better than yesterday," observed Inuyasha, "although your strenght in holding the mattock is still very lacking. As expected from a daughter of a millionare, huh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mind to teach me the right way to hold it then, o- great teacher?"

Inuyasha snickered. "With pleasure, princess." He gripped her arms from behind, "when using a mattock, you should use both the strenght of your upper arms and your forearms."

Feeling his hot breath on her neck, Kagome's heart began to hammering wildly inside her chest. "Uh.. yes?"

"Try to hack the ground again." He commanded.

 _'With you holding me from behind like that?!'_ Kagome's mind screamed.

"Good. It's better now," Inuyasha smirked, "you'll get used to it soon, I promise." His hands then moved to her waist.

"Eep! What are you doing?" Kagome yelped.

"Your body is too stiff. You need to relax." He said calmly.

 _'At this point, I don't know if he's sexually harassing me or he's really teaching me...'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'Maybe I don't really mind if he DOES actually sexually harrasing me... wait what am I thinking?'_

"Oh my. Maybe you two like each other more than I thought..." Kaede's voice sent Kagome back to reality.

"What are you talking about, old hag?" retorted Inuyasha quickly. But Kagome hadn't missed the slight blush on his face.

The old woman laughed. "It's almost one o'clock, child. Why don't you come here and have lunch? I've prepared some food for you.."

.

"Whaff? Thaf wofonazer Mivoku goff marriff?" Inuyasha spoke as he ate his onigiri.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, please don't talk with a full mouth. It's unpleasant to see."

Inuyasha swallowed his food down in one gulp. "What? That womanizer Miroku got married?"

"Apparently yes. He is marrying our dear Sango. And all of us are invited to the wedding at his house tonight." Kaede said.

"Who is this Miroku, grandma Kaede?" Kagome asked, "someone you know?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye, child. Miroku is a friend of Inuyasha and my granddaughter. The young man might acted a bit too honest sometimes, but he is a nice man."

"Keh. So he finally got someone to bear that son of his, huh..." Inuyasha smirked.

"Bear that son of his?" Kagome blinked.

"That damn lecher went and ask the same question to every woman he met; would you bear my child?" immitated Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed. "What's with that pick up line!"

"Unfortunately, I can't attend the wedding," Kaede said with a sigh, "our neighbor's kid, Daichi, is very sick and his parents are out of the town. I need to take care of him. Can you go in my place instead, Kagome?"

"But I don't have anything special to wear for a wedding..." Kagome frowned.

""s no problem, child. You can wear my granddaughter's dress. She left a few here." Kaede said with a warm smile.

It was a harmless suggestion, but Inuyasha flinched nonetheless. "Keh. Why do women care so much about fashion?" He grunted.

"It's only a natural thing for a woman to always want to look in her best, Inuyasha," explained Kagome, "geez. You don't know anything, do you?

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied gruffly."

"I think you two should come home earlier today," said Kaede, "wouldn't want to be late for our Miroku and Sango's wedding."

.

.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Thanks for coming! Oh man, I haven't seen you in a while! How's my best friend doing?" Miroku grinned.

"I'm doing good, Miroku. Hey, congrats again for finally marrying Sango." Inuyasha said as he shook Miroku's hand.

"Thank you, thank you. And oh. Who is that woman standing near the buffet table?" Miroku pointed at Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's a long story, man. But she live with Kaede right now."

"I see..." Miroku nodded before whispering to him, "so? did you make a move on her?"

"Make a move?" Inuyasha arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, make a move! Dude, the babe is smokin' hot!"

"Miroku Igarashi, did I just heard what I just heard?" An irritared female voice said.

"Ah, Sango, my love!" Miroku turned to his bride.

"You didn't just flirt with another woman on YOUR wedding day, did you?" Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course not, my love. Of course not... I'm just merely teling Inuyasha to introduce his new companion to us, " Miroku tried to reason, "am I right, Inuyasha?" He gave him a death look.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sure, Miroku. Hey, Kagome!" He yelled.

Kagome turned her head around, "what is it Inuyasha?"

"Come here, let me introduce you to the bride and the groom." replied Inuyasha.

"Hello," Kagome said politely, "my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I am Sango Endo," replied Sango with a smile, "nice to meet you, Kagome!"

"It's not Sango Endo, it's Sango Igarashi now," Miroku reprimanded his bride gently.

Sango blushed. "Ah yes.. and this is my husband. Miroku Igarashi."

"Congratulations on the wedding by the way." Kagome said.

"Thank you!" Sango and Miroku said in unison before looking at each other.

Kagome giggled. "You two looked like a perfect pair."

"Hahaha. Is that so?" Miroku laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, have you two eaten something?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry, Sango, We've eat plenty," Kagome answered, "and I'm pretty sure Inuyasha ate almost half of the food that are served."

"Hey! What am I, a pig?" Inuyasha protested.

Miroku laughed. "Why don't we drink some sake, now? I personally bought twenty bottles of sake for tonight's celebration!"

.

"And remember when she slapped you so hard you were unconscious for almost half a day?"

"Ah... that was the past my friend..." Miroku answered as he poured more sake on his cup.

"Still, I can't believe she finally agreed to marry you!" Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably.

"Miroku, don't you think you have enough sake?" Sango said sternly, "all the guests have came home... yet you still drink here like an idiot. And Inuyasha.. don't you think it's getting late? Kaede must've worried about Kagome."

"Nah, I gotta entertain mah best- buddy!" Miroku said drunkenly, "isn't it right, Inuyasha?"

"Suuuureee!" Inuyasha slurred, "it's better to get drunk in sake than in love, anyway!"

Sango sighed. "I think I have a headache coming on..."

"Let the boys drink, Sangoo," Kagome said in a sing-song voice, "we should enjoy ourself as well!" It was obvious that she was as drunk as the men, if not more.

"You too, Kagome?" Sango frowned.

"Inuyashaaa, let's go home," Kagome said as she clinged into his arm.

"Ooohh.. what is this? Kagome is seducing you, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he drank his sake.

"No.. go home by yourself, bitch..." Inuyasha replied, "I'm still talking with Miroku here!"

"Talking? More like drinking." Sango grumbled.

"Uhh, stop bitching, woman!" Inuyasha growled.

"What? Did you just tell me to stop bitching?" Sango's anger flared.

Sensing his wife's anger, Miroku finally snapped out of his drunkeness. "Now, now, Sango..."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

.

"I can't *hiccup believe *hiccup you made us kicked out from the house..."

Inuyasha snorted. "Not my fault the bitch is short-tempered."

"Yeah yeah... um... where's my stupid driver... he should be here."

"Driver?" Inuyasha chuckled. "Princess, hate to break it to ya. But there ain't no cars here, remember?"

"Oh yeah, how can I forget. I'm stuck in a stupid island, or village, or whatever. With an arrogant jerk." Kagome mumbled. She almost tripped by a rock.

"Whoa, careful princess," said Inuyasha as he caught her body, "damn you're so clumsy aren't you?"

"Carry me, carry me!" Kagome said childishly, "you'll be the horse and I'll be the princess!"

Inuyasha chuckled, then threw her over his shoulder.

He reached Kaede's house... and passed it as he walked directly to his house.

He dropped Kagome onto his bed and threw himself on the bed.

"Ouch... Bad horse. You don't drop around your princess like that." Kagome giggled.

"Shut up princess," he said before he pull of his shirt. Then, before he even knew it, he crashed his lips down into hers, kissing her greedily.

Kagome's eyes widened before she kissed him back. As they parted, she gave him a sly look. "You kissed me! So you do like me."

Inuyasha licked her lips before he pushed her unto his bed, straddling her. He then leaned forward and planted kisses all over her neck.

"Naughty... boy..." Kagome giggled.

"You're such a tease..." He purred to her ears before trailing his hand to her breast and gave it a small squeeze. making Kagome let out a small gasp.

"Inu- yasha.." She called his name breathlessly.

Inuyasha smirked. His mind was hazy, but something that felt this right couldn't be wrong... could it?"

.

 _'What the fuck.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. As if waking with a throbbing headache wasn't bad enough, there was a sleeping naked woman on his bed as well. And the sleeping naked woman was Kagome, on top of that.

 _'Why the fuck is she here... and why the fuck can't I remember what fucking happened last night?!"_

He rubbed his head in frustration, trying to recall last night's event.

So... they went to Miroku's wedding.. drank a hell lot of sake... and then they went home... to HIS home. Vaguely, he remembered how he threw Kagome to HIS bed.

 _'Fuck._ _She is going to murder me when she wake up...'_

 _..._

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
